


Cat and Mouse

by slashersivi



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen interrupts Cougar's hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).



> Inspired by [this poor animal blog](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/64627330691/animaltoday-pacarana-or-count-branickiis). Just a drabble, sorry I'm not actually a writer but somehow this happened. Dedicated to jujitsuelf, the Queen of Losers Drabbles x)

Cougar's finger moved to the trigger and he began his usual measured breaths. There were four of the tasty-looking things and he needed a moment to calculate - could he get all of them before they scattered? It would be a good meal for his team. But even though they were rather larger critters, he needed headshots to make sure there was actually enough meat left. It would be a sad waste to accidentally splatter them all over the jungle floor.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Cougs?"

Cougar didn't jump, barely even twitched. But only because he had years' worth of experience exercising complete control over his muscles. He didn't even berate himself for not hearing Jensen coming; for a six-foot-plus tech-geek, he could move silently if he wanted to, and Cougar hadn't had his guard up, knowing the Losers were at his back.

"Dinner," was all he said in reply, and focused back on his targets.

Jensen whipped out a pair of binoculars and scanned the forest below. "Woah dude, don't do it! Those little guys are like, endangered - plus they have one of the coolest common names ever - Count Branickii's terrible mouse! I mean that alone should give them a get-out-of-bushmeat-free card." Jensen's utterly unstealthy exclamation decided the matter; the rodents had stilled, turned their heads toward them, and then promptly scurried into the undergrowth, probably back to their burrows. 

Cougar cast a baleful eye at Jensen, eyebrows going simultaneously disapproving and slightly mournful. Jensen winced and pulled out a bag of M&Ms from his cargo pocket in offering. "Aw don't do that to me, man, I couldn't let you eat those mice, Martin the Warrior would have gotten vengeance on you! And then I'd have to declare a blood feud and there would have been a never-ending chain of adorable death and it's just not worth it." Well, he did look apologetic. Cougar pulled himself out of the prone by Jensen's outstretched hand and the M&Ms disappeared into one of his pockets by the time he was on his feet.

"One for one. There were four ratóns." Cougar slung his rifle over his shoulder and looked at Jensen expectantly.

"Ah, yes, the chocolate price must be paid, I know this my friend, but you see that was my last stash so I'm gonna have to owe you. But you know I'm good for it!" This attempt at smooth-talking was accompanied by a grin that would have been infectious, had Cougar not inoculated himself against it back when he'd first realized he might be feeling something other than respect and camaraderie for the other man. He adjusted his hat and flicked a backhand at Jensen's breast pocket. The look that crossed Jensen's face may have resembled that of a reprimanded puppy. "C'mon, please not my Twix, you know that creamy caramel coated cookie is the only thing keeping me from going off the deep end in my caffeine-deprived state!"

Cougar was unrelenting. Not even puppy eyes could beat him in a staring contest. But just as Jensen's shoulders slumped and he reached for his pocket, Cougar decided to be merciful. "Dejalo. You may pay me back with interest. But hurry up and eat it before it melts.” He looked at Jensen expectantly.

The shift in Jensen’s expression was instantaneous. “Yes Ser’nt, right away Ser’nt!” A golden wrapper was torn hastily open and one Twix quickly disappeared to the sounds of crunching. Cougar was not prepared for the way Jensen’s lips wrapped around the second, his eyes being drawn there without even consulting Cougar about it. The sight of Jensen’s tongue licking the remaining chocolate from his slightly chapped, cherry-red lips, and then his fingers, was almost pornographic. Completely unintentionally so, of course. Cougar quickly turned away to head back to camp, his stomach growling and skin feeling overheated in a way that had nothing to do with the stifling Bolivian jungle.


End file.
